deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aya Drevis vs. Madotsuki
Aya Drevis vs. Madotsuki Is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle. Description Waifu Battle!'' Two Horror-Anime Icons go Head to Head with Each-other. which One will Walk away with their Head on their Shoulders?'' Interlude By ImagoDesattrolante Wiz: Everyone knows RPG-Maker. Boomstick: And two of the well known ones are these two! Aya! The daughter of a mad father. Wiz: And Madotsuki, the Dream Girl. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze these girl's weapons, armor, abilities and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle! Madotsuki By ImagoDesattrolante Wiz: Madotsuki, speculated by many to be a hikikomori, a lucid dreamer... Boomstick: Blah blah blah, that's just commo-''' Wiz: And a rape victim... '''Boomstick: ... Wiz: Anyways, Madotsuki's main form of attack is her effects, abilities that vary...a lot. Boomstick: Her main weapon is her trusty 'ol knife, capable of killing most Dream World inhabitants in one blow and EVEN SLICE THROUGH WALLS! Wiz: Medamaude allows her to teleport back to the Nexus quickly, and the...Fat effect makes her fat...useful for ramming I suppose? Boomstick: No words...no words. Wiz: Her Midget effect allows to shrink size enough to crawl into tight spaces with ease and also additionally allows her to create up to six clones, all of which she can create and destroy. Her Lamp effect allows her to see clearly in very dark places, and the Bicycle effect allows her to move much faster and more efficiently. Boomstick: Her Triangle Kerchief ability allows her to turn into a spirit and become intangible, allowing her to fly and be unharmed by anything. She can ride a Broom with her Witch effect, allowing her to move and fly incredibly fast and gracefully in the air...damn. Wiz: And the Spotlight effect allows her to stop time, when it's green time moves smoothly, when it's red...everything stops, excluding her. Boomstick: Her Umbrella allows her to summon rain endlessly, even indoors! With the Demon effect, she can summon lightning bolts, allowing her to smite her foes, Yuki-Onna allows her to summon ice and snow, combine this with her Hat and Scarf effect, she can turn into a Snowman. Wiz: The Neon effect allows her to produce incredibly bright light, allowing her to even blind! The Frog effect allows her to traverse water quickly and smoothly, useful in water and allowing her to jump high, Nopperabu allows her to remove her own face and allows to detach her head. Boomstick: The Poop effect allows her to-I do hope that's hair- to summon Flies. Wiz: Even without all this, she's quite powerful, durable enough to survive a space-ship crash, she melted in the Snowman state and even came back unharmed! Once again,she can practically slice into other dimensions casually! Boomstick: But she isn't without bad endings...she committed suicide by jumping of a building, she's completely silent and depressed, and is closed off to suffering of others... Wiz: One day, Yume Nikki will get an update, and she will be more powerful than ever. Aya Drevis By ArachnoGia Long Ago, In the North of Germany An Evil Curse Filled a Innocent Mansion Filled with Wrath and Hate, The Mansion... Of The Mad Father. And When We're Talking about a Mad Father... We're Talking about a Mad Daughter Too this was A Young Girl Named: Aya Drevis, So Long Story Short: Dad Is Bad-Shit Crazy, Corpses and Spirits Roam the Mansion, Surprise Surprise you Have to Set things Normal. Well Anyway Aya has a Arrange of Weaponry for Taking Down the Dead, Her Signature Chain-Saw allows her to Cut Though Walls and Barrels with Ease and Her Cutting Knife as the Name Implies Cuts stuff... Wish I lived in Germany She Has a Scalpel Perfect for Cutting Corpses and A Lighter Which Was able to Burn a Conjoined Flesh-Monster... What the Fu-''' Aya Also, Carries a Mandrake Who's Screech Is capable Of Killing nearly Anything (A Very Obvious Harry-Potter Reference), Forceps, Snowball the Rabbit Who Is Great for Going into Small Hard-to-get Areas and Is Pretty Smart For A Rabbit and Holy-Water which Kills Supernatural Forces... Like her Mother. '''Aya Is also, A Excellent Puzzle Solver able to Turn a Hard Situation into a Easy One, Kinda like How to Get out of an Awkward Conversation with your Ex-Girlfriend on Restraining Orders. Aya for a Girl Her Age Is Incredibly Fast Able to Outrun Fast Moving Corpses and Other Forces. She's Escaped most Forces that have Tried to Kill or Strangle her And Yet She Always Escapes them, She's also Tanked Supernatural Strikes and Appears to Be unscathed. Aya's Feats are Simple, but Impressive Nonetheless: She's Survived The Mansions forces, Able to Not Die in 10 hits, Lifted a Mandrake and Much, Much More... The Only Problem with Aya is... She's Not Invincible: She Suffers from Visions, Can Be Killed from Things like Knives and She's Only Human Kinda Like the Moe Ash- (Get's Punched in the Face By an Unknown Force) Ow, Wiz! Wasn't Me... Huh... Well Nobody Should Get in the Way Of the Daughter of the Mad Father! And If you Do There's no Point Running. Pre-Death Battle Alright, The Combatants are Set... Let's Settle this Debate Once and For All.. It's Time for a Slash-Battle! Horror-Style!! Death Battle Setting: Yume Nikki - Overworld *Pre-Fight* Colors Gleam and Whispers are Heard, A Young Girl named: Aya Drevis Is Walking Though a Weird-But-Wonderful Wasteland Wondering what Part of the Mansion She's in... Until She Hears a Sound Much More Familiar and Different from What's She's Heard in this Land; It was the Sound of a Knife. Aya Dodged the Metalic Projectile As it Stabbed itself into the Ground with that A Girl With Twin-Braids and a Lazy-Stare Entered the Area And Picked Up her Weapon; This was None-other than Madotsuki. "Is this Another One of the Mansion's Curse..?" Aya Thought as She Pulled out her Chainsaw, Her Eyes Sharp and Her face Filled with Wonder. Madotsuki Smiled at Got Into A Sort-Of Fighting Position whilst Wearing a Demented Smile "You'll Go down like the Rest..." She Replied and her Knife Gleamed in The Neon-Like lights, "I Guess I'll have to Get Through this..." Aya Spoke as She Revved her Chainsaw with a Growling Purr. The Two Locked eyes and the Battle would Decide... Who Would Live.. And Who Would Die. *Fight!* *K.O!* Conclusion Who do you think will win? Madotsuki Aya Drevis Who do you want to win? Madotsuki Aya Drevis Advantages and Disadvantages Category:What If? Death Battles Category:ImagoDesattrolante Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:ArachnoGia Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles